Iserlohn Republic
The Iserlohn Republic (Japanese: イゼルローン共和政府) was a short-lived democratic nation-state founded on Iserlohn Fortress by exiles from the Free Planets Alliance. It was a successor to both the Alliance itself and the similarly transitory El Facil Revolutionary Government. History Background In mid- , the 150-year-long war between the Free Planets Alliance and the Galactic Empire came to an end, with Chairman Job Trunicht's offer of the Alliance's unconditional surrender and the subsequent signing of the Treaty of Ba‘alat. A brief period of calm followed, but this was interrupted in July, when mounting political tensions (within both the Empire and the then subordinate but semi-autonomous Alliance government) led to the arrest and later escape of Yang Wen-li. ( ) ( )]] Several weeks later, the planet El Facil announced its independence from both the Empire and the Alliance, and began courting Yang and his 'Irregulars' to join their cause. Ultimately, having weighed his options, Yang agreed to this, and in December of the same year the El Facil Revolutionary Government was founded. ( ) Despite a handful of successes, including the recapture of Iserlohn Fortress, the new government was short-lived. At the end of May , following a stalemate at the Battle of the Corridor, Yang and several key officials from the El Facil government agreed to meet with Kaiser Reinhard to discuss a cease-fire. On their way to meet with the Empire, however, they were intercepted by Earth Cult fanatics, and Yang and the other officials were killed. ( ) Following Yang's death, the new leaders of El Facil dissolved the previous government and ended any revolutionary involvement, leaving Iserlohn stateless. ( ) Founding Eventually, after two months of mourning and indecision, Yang's top subordinates agreed to carry on the legacy of both the El Facil government and the original Alliance by founding their own independent state. The Iserlohn Republic Government was thus formally announced at a ceremony on 8 August , with Frederica Greenhill Yang serving as government council leader and Julian Mintz as commander of the military. ( ) Dissolution Following the Battle of Shiva, Reinhard agreed to negotiations with Julian Mintz; two of the terms approved by both sides were the autonomy of the Ba‘alat Starzone and the return of Iserlohn Fortress to the Empire. The Iserlohn Republic Government was presumably dissolved as part of the latter concession. ( ) Military The Iserlohn Republic's military forces were the remnants of the forces of the El Facil Revolutionary Government that had survived the War in the Corridor. By the Battle of Shiva, the Iserlohn Republic's total strength numbered 9,800 ships but only 567,200 trained personnel, forcing some ships to operate with less than a full crew. ( ) Demographics At the time of its founding, the Iserlohn Republic had a population of 940,000 (1/425,000 of the total human population). Its population consisted of the soldiers formerly of the Alliance 13th Fleet/Yang Fleet and the Imperial soldiers who fled to Iselohn with admiral Merkatz after the defeat of the Lippstadt Alliance at the Battle of Freya at the end of the Imperial Civil War. The Iserlohn Republic was also home to a large civilian population inherited from the short-lived El Facil Revolutionary Government. ( ) speaking in front of the flag of the Alliance ( )]] Culture Ideologically, the Iserlohn Republic Government was based on the ideals of republican democracy, freedom, equality, and popular sovereignty. It served as a successor to the El Facil Revolutionary Government and to the Free Planets Alliance itself. Indeed, many emblems and motifs, including the nation's flag and the general design of military uniforms, were carried over from the Alliance. ( ) Appendices Name variations *'Iserlohn Republic Government' (Translation of Japanese, derived from LD/DVD/BD dialogue) *'イゼルローン共和政府' (LD/DVD/BD dialogue — Japanese) Iserlohn republic